Forever Isn't Always
by marie.sparkles
Summary: Nina Martin has been living in Anubis House for two years.She has it all a perfect boyfriend and great friends. What happens when she loses her scholarship.How can she break up with Fabian and leave some of her best friends? Will Nina change? Rated T for language in the future. Third genre is Drama. This story used to be "Nina's Plan". *Completed*
1. Lights

_Lets go the speed of light __So we can stop, stand still in time __six seventy one __Million miles an hour we'll run_

_ Exist with our own rules of the world __Where things that happen here aren't told _

_ Cover up with the truth __That I'm not really with you _

_ ~Lights - __Nellie Veitenheimer _

* * *

_Nina_

"No,no,no...This can't be happening." I mumbled as I held the letter in my hand. Maybe I had miss read it? Yeah it could be a mistake. What if it isn't. I sigh and place the letter on the wooden coffee table.I ran my hands through my light brown. This can't be happening. I've been a good girl.I never lie...Unless it's needed. I picked up the letter and read over it.

_Dear Ms. Martin,_

_The school is extremely sorry to tell you this but you have lost your scholarship...We will allow you to come back for a week to say goodbye to your house mates. We have given you a plane ticket so you could see them face to face. If you wanted to know the reasons your __scholarship has been taken away it's because last term your grades dropped and you didn't show up to class and the time you did show up you came late. We are very sorry we had to do this_

_ - Eric Sweet_

What am I going to do? Fabian and I had just gotten back together. My life sucks. Wait! What if I...Nah it wouldn't work. After five minutes an idea came to me.

Nina's got a plan

_ ~The Next Day~_

I was on the plane. Yay...Well not really. I really don't want to break up with Fabian. I don't want to do long distance it never works. The couple always breaks up because one person cheats or not seeing the person causes them to float away.I'm not wearing what I usually would wear. I'm Wearing a gray shirt that says 'Love Sucks', Black shorts with polka dot tights and Leather combat boots. I sat by myself so far...

"Is This seat taken?" female's voice asked. I looked up to see a girl. She was very pretty. She had dark brown hair, blue eyes. She wore Peach colored skinny jeans,brown combat boots,a peach scarf,a white tank top and a jean jacket over.

"No it's not"I say kindly. The woman sat down next to me. I sighed thinking about Fabian and my it going to work.

"Are you okay?"The blue eyed woman asked

"Yeah why'd you ask?"

"You seemed troubled."She replied as the plane started to lift into the sky.

"I'm good just boy problems" I tell her

"Your moving away from him?" She questions

"Yeah. How'd you know?"I ask curiously

"Well your on a plane leaving America thinking about a I just assumed that he's in the US and your moving to the UK"She explained. I nod my head

"It's sort of like that.I'm going to the Liverpool to see him then I'm coming back here in a week."I explain

"Oh. So what's the problem?"She asked. Am I being questioned?!

"I don't mean rude,But why are you asking me all these questions?"I ask sort of annoyed. Really Nina! Could you get any more rude.

"Well I was just wondering why you looked depressed"

"Oh. Well the issues is I have to break up with I'm because I don't think long distance would work. We had just gotten back together and now we are going to have to break up. I just... I still wanna be with him"I say. UGH! Just thinking about Fabian and I breaking up breaks my heart.

"Awwh sweetie. It's going to be alright. How about you try long distance?"She asked

"Like I said it's not going to work. I have two friends and she broke up with him because the never see each other and when they did she'd always talk about Jerome and the one day she told him it wasn't working and now they are broken up."I explained "I-I really don't want to deal with that so I might as well end it. " . After that was said it got quiet. Then the woman said

"If you love something, let it go. If it returns, it's yours, if it doesn't, it wasn't."

She's Right

* * *

**Hey my name is not Marie. It's my nick name but I perfer Marie. Oh also if any Grammar or Spelling mistakes made let me know so I can fix the because I bet it's a ton of them. And here are the lady's name is Harmony**

**Nina's sometimes_it_feels_like_ive/set?id=66468431****  
**


	2. Forever and Always

Were_ you just kidding? 'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down_

_We almost never speak I don't feel welcome anymore Baby what happened, please tell me?_

'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door

_~ Forever and Always - Taylor Swift_

* * *

_Nina_

_"If you love something, let it go. If it returns, it's yours, if it doesn't, it wasn't."_

I smiled. When she told me this.

" You know your really good at this stuff."I tell her "Like talking to people and stuff." A smile formed her nods

"It's kinda easy helping someone when you went through the same things."She tells me.

"Thanks." I say "Oh I forgot to ask what's your name?" I ask

"Harmony Stone"She said holding out a hand to me

"Nina Martin"I say shaking her hand. "Cool name"

"Great to meet you Nina. Your name is cool to."She says giving me a smile.

A Few hours later I was off the plane.I get in my cab. Off to is going to be a long week.I took out my phone and started to listen to music.I put in ear buds so I wouldn't disturb the driver. Enchanted by Taylor Swift started to play.I hummed the lyrics. After two pulled up to the house.

Here I go

* * *

_Amber_

I'm in the common Room. I am talking to Mara about her summer with Jerome. Jara is now my second favorite couple. Mick moved back to Australia. I kind of feel sorry for him. He found out his girlfriend was hanging out with Jerome. Mara said Jerome has changed. I wasn't really a Mickara Fan anyways.I wasn't because Mara stole Mick away from me... Whoa Amber calm was in the past.I don't need Mick.I have a new amazing boyfriend. Alfie.

Nina's still not here! I want to talk about Fabina and get her ready for the surprise date Fabian's Planing. No I will not tell I will get her 's a fact. I ran I could unpack. In our room I found on her bed. Listening to music.

"Nins!"I exclaimed pulling her into a hug. Something's different about her.

"Hey Amber!"She said

"Did you get your hair straightened?'I ask

"No."She said

"Let's go down ."I say

'Wait! Amber I have to tell you something"She says.I gave her my full attention."Amber,I have to leave in a week."She tells me

"What?"I ask"Why?!"I exclaim

"I lost my scholarship.I have to break up with Fabian too"She whispered the last part

"What!"I Yell.

"I don't want to do long distance. So we have to break up"She muttered

"_FABINA'S BREAKING UP!_" I yell. She nods

"I don't want to. I have to Amber"

"So how are you going to tell him?"I ask.

"I'm not he's going to break up with me"She said

"What do you mean?"I ask

"I'm going to change and he's going to dump me"Nina says

"Nina Martin. You are crazy "I say

"So if I say anything harsh or rude to you wont feel offended?"Nina asks

"Why would I be. I'm called a dumb blonde. Always."I point out

" Your the best"Nina said pulling me into a hug

"Hey, I try"I smiled.

* * *

_Fabian_

Nina and Amber came down.

"Martin."Patricia said with a nod.

"Sweet"Nina teased with a nod. Patricia shot her a glare. Nina shrugged her off and sat next to me.

"Speaking of Eddie where is he?"Patricia said

"Patricia no one wants to hear about you and Sweetie Jr canoodling."Jerome said with a smirk. Getting laughs from everyone. Except Patricia.

"Well Clarke"Patricia started "No one asked for your mouth so shut up. FYI at least I'm lot scared of Eddie"Patricia said with a smirk. The Common Room was filled with laughter

"Don't get me started on the time I caught you and Mara-"Patricia started but Mara stopped her

"Patricia!"Mara scowled

"What?Just telling the truth"Patricia said in a sly grin.

"I'm back bee-och!"Joy yelled as she entered.

"Really Joy? No one cursed until you came so thanks a bunch "Mara said sarcastically

"It's good to see you too Mars"Joy said Mara responded with an eye roll. When Joy noticed me she batted her eyes and gave a flirty look .Nina gave her the 'Really Bitch' look.

"Hi Fabes"Joy said flirtatiously.

"Hi Joy"I said awkwardly. Nina glared at me.I gave her a look that said 'Every Things Gonna be Alright'. Nina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

This is gonna be a long year.

* * *

_Nina_

It took all the strength in me to not snap at her. Why can't she get through her head that Fabian doesn't want her. I guess she could have him now because in a week I'll be out of her way. She batted her eyes. Really she's flirting with Fabian knowing I'm here.I know she see's me getting upset. I hope she doesn't make this week a living hell like last term. It's six more days to go."Awwh Nini's getting a jealous"Joy's probably thinking. Why does she hate me? I never done any thing mean to her. Why is my life so complicated? Eddie walked in.

"Eddie, Patricia's missed you like said she missed your lips"Jerome joked. Eddie smirked. Patricia shot Jerome a death glare that could kill.

"Awww I feel so loved Yacker"Eddie said with a sly grin.

"Shut up Sweet" Patricia scowled and Eddie sat next to Patricia wrapping an arm around her. Joy gave Fabian another Flirty smile. That's it! I stood up Grabbed Fabians hand and dragged him away from Joy.

"Nina,what was that?"He asked

"I was sick of seeing her flirt with you"I said crossing my arms

"Nina you don't have to be jealous of her. You're the only person that has my heart"He said. I smiled and planted a small and simple kiss on his lips.

"I better be"I said. He chuckled. "I'm not joking"I said

"Come on" He said pulling me into the common room

"Wait!"I said stopping him.

"What?"He asked

"I have to tell you something."I say."I-I love you"I tell him

"I love you too."He said planting a soft kiss on my lips. I was so close to telling him about losing my scholarship. Now's not the time. I-I can't just break up with him. I do love him.I really do. It's just not going to work. Ya know if he's here and I'm in am I going to do.I get what Harmony said _"If you love something, let it go. If it returns, it's yours, if it doesn't, it wasn't." _I don't want to just tell him I love him one day. Then break up with him the next.

"Are you okay?"Fabian asked

"Yeah!"I say in a not so convincing tone. He gave me a look.

"I'm fine Fabian"I reassure him

"You can tell me anything you know."He says

"Yeah. I know I'm fine"

"Okay I believe you"He said

I'm a awful person.

* * *

**I'd like to thank every one who reviewed,Favorited (Is that a word?) And followed. I'm kinda upset right now because of things.I'm not going to say it because if you seen the first episode of season three, You should know what happened to Peddie. I knew some of the couples would be messed up. I'm not going to repeat what me cousin said. Other than that the episode was good so far. Review? **


	3. Rolling In The Deep Part 1

_There's a fire starting in my heart __Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear __Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

_See how I leave with every piece of you __Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_~Rolling In The Deep -Adele_

* * *

_Nina_

"Neens, I have to get you ready for wherever Fabian's going to take you!"Amber said

"Amber you don't know where he's taking me so how do you know how I'm suppose to dress." Why is she doing all of 's not like she knows where I'm going. Unless Fabian told it's a place with clowns I will kill both of them.

"Ambs do you happen to know where he's taking me on the date?"I ask

"No"Amber said"But this is Fabian we're talking about here it's probably just the movies."Amber said

"So he's taking me to the movies!"I exclaim

"Nina, Nina,Nina." Amber said shaking her head."You'll find out later."Amber said

"Later isn't soon enough"I mumbled.

* * *

_An hour later_

_"_Where are we going?"I asked Fabian who put a blindfold over my eyes.

"Neens,You'll see"Fabian laughed

"What if I trip over a branch or something"I said

'Your not taking off the blindfold"He said

"I hate surprises"I complained

"Nina we're almost there"He said

"Almost isn't soon enough"I said pouting my lips.

"And we are here"Fabian the cloth from my widened as I took what was in front of was a lovely Picnic set out.

"What did you do?"I asked

"This"He said pointing to the picnic set sat down on the blanket.

"Really?What's going on?"I ask

"A guy can't surprise his girl friend by blindfolding her taking her to a picnic?"He asked

"No he can't"I said.

"Well this guy can"Fabian said pointing to himself.I giggled at his comment.

"Your such a dork"I laughed as he handed me a sandwich

"But I'm your dork"He said.I took a bit out of the sandwich he handed me.

"So are you going to tell me what you were thinking about earlier today?"He asked

"Nah I'm good"I say

"Nina!"He whined

"No"I say shaking my head

"Why not"He argued like a child that couldn't get the toy he wanted because his mom told him 'No'.

"Because I don't want you to know"I say

"You're mean"He said pouting his lips.

"And your being a baby"I say

"Fine don't tell me" he said folding his arms. We spent three hours talking,Kissing,More we're watching the sunset. Surprisingly it wasn't as cold as it should be.

"Fabian what time is it?"I looked at his watch.

"W-we gotta get going"he grabbed all the picnic stuff and put it in the basket Headed back to the house. On way I heard "Chosen One...Tell him the truth". Oh no the voices are coming back.

"Neens are you okay?"He asked

"Yeah!"

"Nina."He said giving me a stern look

"I'm Fine can't you just trust me when I say nothings wrong!?"

"Well it maybe the fact that you're not telling the truth"He said

"So now your calling me a liar!"I snap

"N-no Nina it's not that it's just-"He stuttered

"Ya know what just forget it."I said running back to Anubis

* * *

_Amber _

Nina just ran in our room .What's up with something happened on the date or she told him about the break up.

"Nina?"I ask. "Are you okay?"

"Nwo. fmian doesn't twust mee"She mumbeled.

"First Neens, remove your head from the pillow and say that again"

_"He doesn't trust me!"Nina yelled_

'Nina Just tell him the truth about you having to leave"I tell her

"I can't because I-I don't want to break his heart"Nina sobbed.I walked over to her and gave her a hug as she sobbed on my shoulder.

"It's gonna be OK Nina"I said rubbing her back in circles"It's gonna be okay"I repeated

* * *

_Fabian_

What am I going to do. She isn't telling me 's not that I don't trust her.I-It's just I don't want to have a relationship full of I shouldn't have questioned her and maybe we wouldn't have am I so stupid. I'll say sorry to her tomorrow. I would do it today but Victor is about to give his 'Ten O' Clock' Speech.

I need to fix this

* * *

**Sorry It's short. Nina and Harmony's outfits from the first chapter are on my profile. Don't hate me because Fabina had a fight?Please. Here's a preview of the next chapter.**

"What's going on with You!"

"What do you mean!"

"You know what I mean! You've changed!"


	4. Rolling In The Deep Part 2

The_ scars of your love remind me of us They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_ _Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand And you played it, to the beat_

_~ Rolling in The Deep - Adele_

* * *

_Nina_

The next day. It's time for Nina's Plan to go to action.I straightened my hair and put on some fish net tights,Black shorts, A Cream sweat top with gold spot writing and love heart to front and Combat boots.**(A/N. Outfit on profile)** I walked to the dinning room.

"Whoa,Nina looks hot."Eddie Blurted out.I rolled my eyes and Patricia punched him in the arm.I chuckled and sat. The only ones that are down are Patricia ,Eddie,Alfie,Mara,Amber,Jerome and Joy.

"Why do you hit so hard!"Eddie exclaims

"Neens Where's Fabian?"Amber asked

"Don't Know,Don't care"I said putting my feet on the tabled came storming down.

" Remove your feet from the table this is a place for eating not a foot rest"Victor snapped

"Shouldn't you be in like in a retirement home?"Victor shot me a death glare.I laugh knowing that I just pissed him off. Everyone's jaw dropped when I said that.I knew most of them would laugh at that but Victor would give them detention."What ya gonna do expel me? I'm out in a week"I say with a cocky smirk. He left the room after that was said.

"What?!"I looked at me with their jaw dropped.

"She's more scarier than Trixie"Alfie the Fabian entered.I put in my ear so I wont hear a word he says.I turn up my sat in his seat.

_"It's been a long time coming __And the table's turned around_

_'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down_

_I'm not running, It's a little different now 'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down"_

The song played **(A/N. Guess what song that is) **I couldn't hear what Fabian said but my guess is "What's up with her."

I smirked.

* * *

_Fabian'_

"Fabian what did you do to Nina! Why is she acting like this"Amber Hissed

"I did nothing!"I defend

"So why is Nina acting like this!"Amber said

"She said Victor belonged in a retirement home"Amber says. I laughed "This isn't funny!"

"Uh yeah it is because it's true"I laughed.

"Yeah laugh it up.Y'know I bet you wont think it's funny in five days from now"Amber said crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?'I asked my laughter stopping

"Ask Nina."Amber says

What's the big secret!

* * *

_Nina_

Soon it was time for all the students to leave. I watched TV in the common Room nothing's on._"Chosen One...The truth will set you free"_Ugh! What do these voices want! Leave me alone Voices! _"If you love something, let it go. If it returns, it's yours, if it doesn't, it wasn't."._ This is getting annoying. Fine I'll tell him when he gets back!. Then the voices stopped.

Amber came in the crossed, tapping her looked angry.

"What's your problem!"Amber snapped

"Well,my parent's died in a car crash.I was also in the car so that might-"I started

"Nina this isn't funny Fabian was worrying about you in class!"Amber hissed

"Amber just think about YOLO "I say.

"You did not just bring something stupid into an already stupid situation"Amber said

"Alright Carpe Diem then"I say with a smug look on my face. She gave me a "Really"look.**(A.N. Did I spell Carpe Diem right?")**

"You know what talk to me when your mind's right"Amber said walking away.

"KK I'll think about that Barbie!"I yell. Then someone came who came in the room after Amber left. I'll give you a hint _it's _name starts with J and ends with Y. Joy.

"What's going on with You!"

"What do you mean!"

"You know what I mean! You've changed!"She snapped

"Why would you care if_ I_ changed?"I ask. Joy sighs.

"Fabian loves the real Nina that's why"Joy said

"Why would_ you_ care. You hate me and you're trying to take Fabian away"I say.

"Neens,"Joy says. Whoa! Did she just call me 'Neens'.The world has gone crazy now."I'll give up on Fabian. He loves you and only you."Joy says.

_"Joy, if this is a joke it's not funny"_

"It's not Nina.I know about you leaving.I promise I wont go out with him.I'm surprised he rejected me last could he say 'No' to all this flawlessness?"Joy says.I laughed.I knew she was at least I think she was...

"Thanks Joy"I say

"Hey it's what I do"Joy shrugged.

"Hey Joy, Do you know a woman named Harmony?"I ask

"No. Why?"She asked

"Nothing just wondering?"I respond.I got up and went to Fabian's room.I knocked on the door and someone said "Come in.". I opened up the door.

"Hey"Fabian said

"Hi"I said sitting on the foot of his bed.

"I need to tell you something"We said at the same laughed.

"You go first."I say

"I'm sorry about yesterday.I do trust you.I-It's just I wanted to see if you were okay."He explains.

"Well this makes it harder for me to tell you"I say._"Chosen One...The truth will set you free" _And _"If you love something, let it go. If it returns, it's yours, if it doesn't, it wasn't."_ Went round and round in my head."I-I lost my scholarship"I tell eyes widened.

"So you have to leave?"He asked. I nod. "You know you could have told me."He says

"Yeah I know it's just I didn't want you to me mad or heart broken."I explain

"I'm not. Now will you go change into your normal clothes"He says. I giggled and stood up.

"Be right back"I said running up stairs to go change.

* * *

I changed into A striped White and pink tank top, Jeans, A flower necklace and Pink converse.**(A/N. Outfit on profile). **I walked pass Victor's was talking to his bird **(A\N. I don't know how to spell his bird's name sorry) **I guess he's still upset that I said he was old because he shot me a glare. I shrugged him off

" You will now be living in four days since you want to pull stunts like that"He says. I roll my eyes and stomp down the stairs.

* * *

**What up people.I would like to thank the following people **

**Kswiftie13**

**FabianNina4eva4568**

DesiredHOA01

** .Hard Work**

**SibunaGleeLover**

drama4lifexoxo

KBB15

Seddielover945

houseofanubisfan2

natnat116129

HollywoodHeights101

dessynaynay22

protective of my pink book

dessynaynay22

samandstinaarewhovians

**You guys are awesome! I might update in two days I don't know.I start school tomorrow.I really don't wanna go and I find it unnecessary to do homework on break. **


	5. The One That Got Away

_In another life I would be your gir__l_

_We'd keep all our promises __Be us against the world_

_In another life __I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say You were the one that got away,__The one that got away _

_ ~The One That Got Away - Katy Perry_

* * *

_Nina_

"I think you should get him in a good mood then...BANG...Dump him!"Amber says.I gave her a look." Okay I'm Just trying to help. Neens this is _FABINA _we're talking about here I can't help you break up with Fabian you're the best couple in the house. Over Almfie. Do you know how good of a couple you have to be over _Almfie._"Amber says

"Amber, Any _good _advice?"I ask

"No"She says simply. "Fabina breaking up is like Bella dumping Edward. I'm team Edward until Jacob takes his shirt off."Amber says. How the hell did She bring The Twilight Saga into this conversation about Fabian and I. Only Amber... I should have known. She started talking about breaking of dawn and crap.I care about anyone's relationship unless it's mine! That sounded _selfish_.

"Amber...You are no help"I say shaking my head.

"I know..I'm not trying to."Amber says

"What do you mean_ '.I'm not trying to'?_"I ask

"Come on Nina!" She exclaims."Your like the Peanut butter to Fabian's Jelly!"She says.I eyed her funny."You know what I mean!"She hisses."Nina you have four days until you leave. You told him ,but you haven't broken up with him. Please just try long distance?"She begs.I shook my head no.

"You are so complicated!"She exclaims

* * *

_Joy_

I hate that Nina's leaving...I know what your thinking. "OMG Joy Mercer want's Fabian to be in a relationship and it's not with her!" Well, I noticed that Fabian and I would never work because his heart belongs to Nina and if he's in love with Nina who am I to get in the way. I hope Fabian will be okay when Nina breaks up with him.I know Nina doesn't want to. Whoa! I said 'Nina' instead of _'It'_. That's progress.

I did hate the idea of Fabina and I still kind of do ,But I gave up on him. It's a waste... Y'know fighting for something that you could never have. I feel like she had taken Fabian away from me. Even if we never dated. He was like my first love. The one that got away. I'll always have feeling for him deep inside my heart. It's time to give up. I over heard Victor talking to about a new student I think K.T Rush or something like that. I know it had two letters though.

I didn't that Nina would be replaced so quickly.I should have expected it. Nina came the same day I left. I hate the idea of Nina getting replace and her leaving. I promised Nina when she leaves I wouldn't date Fabian even if I had a shot. Nina and I had talked after a few times after I told her I gave up on Fabian I got to know 's a really's a really Nice person. Her parents died in a car was really sad I couldn't imagine living with out mum or

I can't believe I hated her last term and not knowing about how hard her life was. Her parent's died when she was young,She didn't have much money (Not that its a bad thing but still) she came to this school and had to solve a mystery almost getting killed by a crazy ghost lady and I didn't help taking Fabes away...

I feel awful for the things I said to her and did...I always will be. I knew Fabian and I had something in the past but that's over now. When I first found out that Fabian was dating Nina I felt heartbroken...Like I wasn't pretty and worth dad always told me "When you want something. Fight for it." That's what I did and I had never gotten Fabian. It was wrong of me to do the things I did. I will always love Fabian but what we had was and is gone.

And will never come back

* * *

**This chapter was dedicated to my friend Rhea...Sorry..This chapter was short and it sucked.I'm getting writers block.I'm tired of am I always in it? And my teacher gave me Detention yesterday because I defended one of my friends and then I said she was being too strict which she is. That's why no one likes her.I had never gotten Detention and I hate those Fuckers that started calling me "The Bitch" I am Never A bitch...Well only on Tuesdays. but They still are mean for calling me a Female Dog.****  
**


	6. Right By My Side

_I-I, I'm not living life I'm not living right_

_I'm not living if you're not by my side_

_Oooh-ohh _

_~ Right By My Side - NickI Minaj ft Chris Brown_

* * *

"Let's go on a date"Fabian suggested. Amber let out a squeal and jumped up and down.

"Fabina date!"She squealed .She grabbed my arm and dragged me up stairs to go get me about five hours Amber was finished.

"Amber if I look like a clown I'll kill you!"I say

"You don't...Now go!"She said pushing me out of our room. Rude. I walk down 's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Do I really look that bad?"I ask. I'm wearing a purple Dress that fell to my knees and had ruffles at the bottom and silver pumps **(A./N Outfit on Profile)**

No you - You look...WOW!"He stuttered. **  
**

"Like a clown I know."I looks shocked at what he just hears."What?"

"You know you should really stop doubting yourself...Your beautiful"He says.I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Shit! How is it that he could make me blush so much. He grabbed my hand and we walked out to the car. I'm not surprised that he has a comes from a rich took me to this really fancy restaurant and now we're going was an awkward silence.I expected that because we had talked a lot during the date.

"Do you know where were going?"I ask.

"Y-yeah of course I know where I'm going"He stuttered. I could tell he was just stuttered! That's how.I gave him a puzzled kept his eyes on the road."I know where I'm going Nina!"I shake my head. I knew that was a lie. He knew I knew.I smirked.

'Where are we then?"I chuckled hesitated.

"We're in a car. _D__uh!"_He says.I roll my eyes playfully.

'You know what I mean!"I laugh

"Well,_ Nina _if you should know we are...In a car outside...driving"He said

"We are so lost'I mumble...He shot me a glare."Eyes on the road!"I rolls his eyes and focuses on the road.

"We aren't lost!"He exclaims.

"Yeah right"I glares at me again."Hey, It's not my fault you have no Idea how to get back to Anubis"I defend. With a smirk."Oh and if you hit something and get us killed or something killed"I exclaimed.

"I couldn't hurt a fly" He says

"Something could hurt us and you can't hurt a fly!"I yell.

"Did you just question my manhood?"He asked.I rolled my eyes.

"Shut Up "I car started to slow down.I looked at Fabian."You didn't get gas?"I ask"This is great just great!"I say

"Hey, I think we went the wrong direction"He says. I shot him a glare.

"Ya think?"I ask"I told you we were lost and you said. _"I know where we are."_ And now we are stuck in the cold" I my arms.

"I blame Global Warming and YOLO"He said.I gave him a look.

"It's cold so the globe isn't warming... And if I only live once why would I fuck up the only life I have. We are going to freeze to death...YOLO"I yell/mock. A smile grew wide on his started to laugh...

"What's so funny! Nothings funny!"I exclaim

"You are...Your so serious about everything"He laughs.I punched him in the arm. I find nothing held his arm in the place I hit him and his laughter continued.I pulled out my phone and called Amber.

"Nina where the hell are you!"Amber yells.

"Fabian and I got lost.I say

"Nina, I should have warned you.. Use protection...There's no need to make up some excuse"She said.

"AMBER! We are not doing _it."_I yell.

"Okay what ever you say'She said in a sing song voice. I rolled my eyes

"I don't feel like talking about this...Ambs just get help?" I ask

"Okay, Just remember we don't need any mini Nina's or Fabian's running around"She says

"Amber!"

"Just trying to help"She says

"I'm just saying your getting loud and..."

"Shut up!" I say. I need to get new friends. I hung up and Looked at the still laughing Fabian.

"Shut up Fabian."I said.

"Someone's being bitter."

"Someone's being a jerk"

"So.. What was Ms. Millington talking about?"He ask his laughter stopping.

"I asked her to get us out of here and she told me to use.."I paused

"What?"He asked

"It's nothing."I say

"Uhh Yeah it is"He said is a American Accent. I shook my head."Fine don't tell me!"He said. I get a text it said "Where R U?". It's from Amber. I text back. And tell her where we are. Soon We get back to the house.

"It was a really good night"He said. I gave him a look."The one and only Nina Martin was there so it was awesome!" He said. I giggled.

"Your such a dork."

* * *

**What up cunts! JK You guys are awesome.****Sorry This chapter sucked** ... Sadly it's only like four more chapters left. I might update sometime this week or next week. Oh I forgot to say I was thinking about changing the title to "Forever Isn't Always". Can you guys tell me should I keep it as it is or change?. I getting writer's block and I know this chapter has a ton of spelling mistakes. 


	7. Oath

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_Oh ohh, this is my oath to you_

_~Oath - Cher LLoyd_

* * *

_**Nina**_

I walk to Amber and I's room. I reached for the door knob, but I was snatched in the room...Amber stood with a sly grin on her face arms crossed."I hope you used protection...Y'know you don't want to end up having kids and then leaving your baby's father"Amber said.I shot her daggers."What? I'm just trying to help you"Amber says.I roll my eyes.

"Amber, We did not have...We didn't do _it_"I hiss."I promised myself no...Doing it before marriage"I say. She eyes funny and me sits on her bed.

"Why didn't you just say sex?"She asks. I glare at her. "Oh I forgot. The 'S' word makes you feel uncomfortable."She snaps her fingers."What id I don't say the 'S' word how about M-"She starts. I cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it...I'm going to get changed"I tell her. After I take a shower I change into my Pajamas and lay down. I'm surprised Victor hasn't noticed me. That fucker shortened my days here.I fall fast a sleep.

**_My Dream_**

_I look in a mirror to see myself.I don't look eighteen. I look like I'm about in my late twenties. I leave the bathroom and look around."Mommy!" A little girl yells as she gives me a looks about five maybe six. I hug her back. I have no clue who she is but usually if someone hugs me I'll hug them back. WAIT! Did she just call me mommy?_

_"Mommy?"I ask, Pointing to girl shakes her head._

_"Yes. Your my mom and I'm Hayden"She says in a 'Duh' tone._

_"Wait, How old are you?"I ask._

_"Six and your...I don't remember ask daddy."She says. The little girl had light brown hair and blue eyes. I know them from somewhere.I just can't put my finger on it. She doesn't have my eyes. Mines are green. She give me a smile. One of her teeth are missing._

_"What's your daddy's name?"I ask._

_"Daddy duh."She says. "What other name would he have?"She asks."All the big people call him...Fabion?"She asks. I smile._

_"__Fabian."I shakes her head my daughters a smart ass._

_"Daddy!" She says putting her hands on her hips. I am not about to argue with a six-year old.I try to explain the reason she calls him daddy and not anyone else._

_"So does this mean I get to call you daddy because your my parent"She says.I shake my head._

_"No, You call me mommy because I'm a girl"I explain_

_"So if you were a boy I can call you daddy?"She ask. I shake my head._

_"Where is your daddy"I ask._

_"Work. He works everyday as a Doctor"She says_

_''When will he come back"I ask. She shrugged her shoulders._

_"**Daddy** comes back when he's off of work... I think."She said. I would say "No shit Sherlock." If she wasn't my daughter or six. I hear someone open a door. Hayden grins from ear to ear. She zooms down the stairs."Daddy!" I hear her yell._

_"Hey, Where's your Mum?"He asks._

_"Upstairs... I think she has remembering troubles."She tells him. I roll my eyes.I walk around the 's huge! Who the hell lives here? Giants?I open a door. I see a Popsicle green and girly pink must be really spoiled.I leave her room closing the door. I open another room door across the hall.I see a picture of Hayden, Fabian and I sitting on the dresser next to the bed.I sit to the king size bed.I pick up the picture. We look so happy...To bad this life is never going to happen. It's just a dream.I place the picture down.I look up to leaning against the door frame arms were ._

_"Hey"He says.I wave._

_"Hey."I say with a smile."What's wrong?"I ask giving him a puzzled look._

_"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday...It's just that Hayden's growing up too fast a-and sooner or later she'll be gone and I want another baby."He said playing with his finger, Looking down. Aww I didn't want another Hayden can be a pain in the as-...Butt._

_"I accept your apology, But don't you think we should wait and see how Hayden would feel about it"I on cue Hayden walks in the room._

_"How Hayden would feel about what?"She ask._

_"How would you feel if your mum was having a baby?"He asks_

_"Aww Mommy's having a baby. If this baby takes second cutest in the house it's going to be a lot of problems"She says. She's really smart for her age.  
_

_"No I'm not having a baby I say." Hayden sighs with relief._

_"Great because Toby took Anna's place and Anna says that Aunt Amber and Alfie hate her"She explains_

_"We'll never hate you Hayden."I say_

_"Promise?" She asks _

_"Promise."_

* * *

**Hello**** people how was your day? Great I hope. Well mine sucked. My day sucked my boyfriend just moved away and we broke up AND everyone's not making it better talking about how in love they are and the showing me pitty. I'm sort of over him. Any who... I got my grades back up. Yay! Don't call me a nerd but I'm sort of liking school. **

**"I don't know why I like it I just do!" **


	8. Let Me Love You

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_~Let Me Love You - Ne-Yo_

* * *

**_Fabian_**

Nina's been acting weird since she told me that she'd be going back to America this week. I want to ask her. But. I know she's not going to tell me...

"Hi Fabes"Joy says in a just loves knocking me out of my thoughts.

"H-hey"I stutter.

"What ya thinking 'bout?"She asks.

"Stuff ."I say.

"Trouble in paradise?"She teases. I know she has given up on . she still acts like she has feelings for me she just won't express that I have feeling for her that way. I shoot her a glare telling her to back off.

"Sorry Mr. Grumpy Pants."She says.

"I'm sorry Joy it's just...Nina told me that she'd be leaving but she's still hiding something."I tell her.

"Maybe there's more that she has to tell you. She's leaving because she got kicked out,Yeah?" She asks.I nod."Ask her is she okay with long distance."She smiles.

" the best!"I say standing up pulling her into a hug.

"What's going on here?"A female asks. I let go of .Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot.

"Nothing,Ambs"I frowns at me.

"I'm watching you."

* * *

_"__It's not much of a life you're living __It's not just something you take – it's given_" I hear a female sing. It's coming from upstairs.I slowly walk to Nina's room,I peek my head in the room.I see 's brushing her hair,singing.

I've never heard her continues

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_it takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay._

_Oh the reason I hold on_  
_Oh cause I need this hole gone_  
_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_  
_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_it takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay, stay._  
_____I want you to stay, oh._

* * *

I knock on her door.

"Come in."She answers.I come in.

"Hey."She says.

"Was that you singing?"I ask.

"Nope. It was...T-the radio."She lies.I knew that was a lie because she stuttered and paused so she could think of a doesn't have a talent for lying. Every time she lies she stutters or pauses to think of something.I let it go for radio isn't plugged notices my frown and sighs.

"What's wrong?"She asks

"I was going to ask you the same thing,"She is confused.

"I'm fine she says."I eye her funny.

"Evidently,your not. You've changed back into your normal .Your still not acting like you okay?"I ask.

"Totally."She so convincing.

"You can tell me anything Y'know?"She why isn't she telling me?

"I know it's just...I haven't been feeling that well lately."She tells me.

I nod. I don't know if she's talking mentally or physically. Maybe it doesn't concern me that's why she doen't want to tell me _or_ it does and she's just afraid to tell me. _It doesn't matter if it does or doesn't consern me_. I'm her boyfriend and I have to know if she's okay or not.

If she'd _just_ tell me.

* * *

**I'm back bitches! I really wanted to say that .Soo. What's fetch .OMG,I did not just say that. My sister is rubbing off on me. I've been writer's block for the past two or three weeks and I'm blocked on almost all of my 's 'This Time' and 'I Don't Believe' and this one story sooo if any of you have Idea's... must writer's block happen when I'm so close to the end!**


	9. Stay

_Oohh the reason I hold on_

_Oohh cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_~Stay- Rihanna_

* * *

_Nina_

Today's the day. I have to leave. I hate to say goodbye,But I know I have to.I never expected to meet someone like Fabian. His personality is lovely. One thing caught my eye about him. Those eyes, His ocean blue eyes.I never expected to fall in love with Fabian, But I did and it was the best thing I had ever done.

"Nina?"Amber asked coming in the room

"Hey Ambs"I say

"Promise you'll never lose touch?"She asked.I could tell she was going cry. She blinked back a tear.I sighed and save her a small smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it."I say my voice breaking.I'm not going to cry I refuse to let a tear fall.A tear rolled down Amber's cheek quickly wiped it away. It's going to be hard saying goodbye.

"When I leave can you make sure Fabian moves on?"I ask

"Sure but it's isn't going to be easy."She says."Fabian's not the type to give up easily "Amber says.

"I'm not that important he'll be over me in like two months or so"I say.

"Nina your Fabian's world! It'll be impossible to get over you!"Amber said.I sigh.

"Thanks Ambs"I say

"For?"Amber asked clueless

"Being my friend."I answer. Amber pulled me into a hug.

"Ambs... Your... Crushing...Me"I manage to say. She let's go of me.

"Sorry."

* * *

I walked down to Fabian's room.I knocked on the door. He opened the door. A smile formed his face.I'm guessing I forgot to tell him Victor shortened my days here. I'm guessing he seen my sad face so he gave me a concerned look. He motions for me to come in. I sat on his bed.

"Today's the day isn't it?"He asked. I nod.

"We could try long distance?"He suggests.I sigh. I had a feeling this was going to come up."We'll talk every day, Video chat,and Email "He said.

"Do you remember Mick and Mara?"I ask.

"So we have to break up?"He asks. I wanted to avoid this conversation. I hate myself for doing this.

"Sorry Fabian"I say.I got off of his bed and left his room.

* * *

That was the most hardest thing I have ever had to do.I knew I had to long distance would never work. I wish I wouldn't have broken up with him and a long distance relationship could have 's just a It'll never here I am walking outside having no destination. I have no idea how I'm going to move on. I guess it just not going to happen._"If you love something, let it go. If it returns, it's yours, if it doesn't, it wasn't."_. That won't happen.

Fabian's going to move on with his life find an amazing woman,have great children and have a life that_ not everyone_ gets to have. I might live alone with only cat's to keep me I walked around the woods and other random places I ran into someone I never expected to see.

"Harmony?"I ask.

"Nina? Hi"She says with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"I ask

"I just started working here as a Guidance Consular. You?"She says. Figures.

"Umm...I just had broken up with him"I say

"Hey,Remember what I said"Harmony says

"It's been in my head all week"I tell her.

"He really means a lot to you"Harmony says.

"Yeah he does"I say

* * *

I pack all of my things and wonder is this really the end. I didn't expect a party because I never told anyone in the house about me only ones that know are Joy,Amber, and Amber.I don't want a party like when Mick left. The reason is I know I'm going to cry. Amber asked if she could pay for me to stay.I told her I don't take charity.

I always thought that Fabian and I would be forever but forever isn't always. I sigh as I finish packing. I come down the stairs with my cab should be here now.I hear heals click as some one walks down the .

"Nina Martin! How dare you leave without saying goodbye!". I'm pretty sure everyone heard her yell.I don't want to say a word because It might come out as a croak.

"I can't" I whisper.I look down so I can't show my face. I know tears are streaming down my face. I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

"Nina,Why are you leaving like this?"She voice was soft.

"I can't do this Amber. I have to go." I heard a car 's my cue."Goodbye Amber."My voice cracked when I said that.I slowly reached for the door knob.I opened the ran off as I said "Goodbye." I walked slowly to the cab.

"Nina!"I heard someone yell. I turn around see...

_Fabian_

_I sat in my bed trying to figure out what just happened. Nina just had broken up with me. My heart shattered into a million pieces.I blinked back a can this be happening. I knew this day was coming.I felt a tear slide down my cheek. It was no stopping the water works now. I wiped away a tear. I cried for about an hour.I'm surprised that Eddie hasn't come in. _

_I heard the door open ._

_"Fabian! Nina's leaving now!"She ! _

_"She's leaving now!"I yell/repeat._

_"Yes now go get her. The cab just came Fabian!" I shot out of bed.I need to see her before she get's too far. I put on my jacket quickly and zoomed outside.I caught her a bout to open the car door.I panicked_

_"Nina!"I yell. _

"Fabian don't."She says

"I'm not going to stop you...You know you could have said goodbye."

"Fabian, I cant"She whispered

"Can't do what?!"

"Say goodbye!"She yells

"Why not Nina...Why?"She's crying. I hate when she cries. It breaks my heart when she cries.I pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into my shoulder."Please don't forget about me"I mutter into her hair.

"I wouldn't plan on it"She says. We both pulled away from the hug, staring into each others wet and blood-shot eyes. Despite our break up, I leaned forward and kissed her one last time. Her lips moved gently against mine, not wanting to pull away. Salty tears mixed into the kiss as we finally broke apart. She hugged me one last time. Is this really the end of us?

"I love you" I whispered as she got into the cab...

"I love you too"

* * *

**DONE! It's over...I know it was was supposed to be longer . I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and Favorited. you guys are amazing. BYE :D  
**


	10. Author's Note : Thank You :)

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you. I'd like to thank everyone who Reviewed Followed and . I know. I say this every single chapter {Or at least almost} Shout out to...**

**houseofanubisfan2**

Seddielover945

.Hard Work

Anna -A guest

Kswiftie13

SibunaGleeLover

drama4lifexoxo

DesiredHOA01

FabianNina4eva4568

KBB15

Kklolpeace

RoseWeasley929

Toadetterocks15

dessynaynay22

fabinalover21

hipster5ever

ljsdancer1

loony4luna

samandstinaarewhovians

natnat116129

* * *

**You guys are awesome I'd also like to thank the people who read but didn't review or followed you rock too. So I just wanted to let you guys know that it will be a sequel. It's called "This Could Be Eternity."**

**Corny Name much? I know.**

**Anyhow it'll be posted around...Maybe the next month or two.**

**Again Thanks. :) I'll let ya know when it's posted**


	11. Sequel

**The sequel is here! Yep! I wanted to thank everyone again for all of your kind reviews for this story.I just want to keep this short. So yeah please read the sequel and that's all I gotta say :)**


End file.
